Dragon Ball GT
Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Blue Water Studios |dubbing_studio2 = FUNimation Entertainment |director1 = Cam Desmond |director2 = Christopher Bevins |recorded = 2002 2003-2005 |country1 = Canada |country2 = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 64 |year = 1996-1997 |predecessor=Dragon Ball Z |successor= }}Dragon Ball GT (ドラゴンボールGT, Doragon Bōru Jī Tī; GT meaning "Grand Tour") is a Japanese anime produced by Toei Animation, and an anime-only continuation of Dragon Ball Z manga and anime, created by Akira Toriyama. It aired in Japan from February 7, 1996 to November 19, 1997, with a total of 64 episodes and a concluding special titled Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. Dubbing History The first dub of Dragon Ball GT was produced in 2003 for Canadian and European markets by the AB Groupe. Once production of their dub of Dragon Ball Z was complete, AB Group and Westwood Media began work on Dragon Ball GT prior to FUNimation even starting work on the series. Like Dragon Ball Z, the Ocean Group was also contacted to provide a voice track for this dub using their Vancouver studios. However, Westwood revised their plans, with voice production moving to Ocean's budget studio, Blue Water Studios, in Calgary, Alberta, Canada instead to save money. The Blue Water dub of Dragon Ball GT, like the Ocean dub of DBZ, was edited for content, though kept the original soundtrack to the series. The script had no connection to FUNimation's later version, and was broadcast in the same territories as the Westwood dub of DBZ, airing on YTV in Canada and Toonami in the United Kingdom. With the reception of their dub of GT, Blue Water would later be contracted by AB to dub the original Dragon Ball. Later the same year, FUNimation began work on Dragon Ball GT. However, a major alteration was made by FUNimation, cutting the first 16 episodes of the series, and replacing them with a single composition episode entitled "A Grand Problem," which used scenes from the skipped episodes to summarize the story. This was to skip the more light-hearted beginning and get to the more action-oriented parts of the series. The series soundtrack was replaced by a score by Mark Menza, along with a new rap opening theme. After the original broadcast of the series ended, the skipped episodes were later aired as "The Lost Episodes". FUNimation's English adaptation of Dragon Ball GT ran on Cartoon Network between November 7, 2003 and April 16, 2005. When FUNimation released the series to two remastered boxed sets in 2008, the original episode order was restored, the original Japanese music was restored, and English versions of the opening and all four closings were created, which are all very close to the original versions. Cast Episodic Characters Additional Voices Music *Opening: "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" ("Bit By Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell") : Vocals: Vic Mignogna *Ending: "Hitori Janai" ("I'm Not Alone") : Vocals: Stephanie Young *Ending: "Blue Velvet" : Vocals: Brina Palencia *Ending: "Sabitsuita Machine Gun de Ima o Uchinukō" ("Let’s Blast through this Moment with a Rusted Machine Gun") : Vocals: Justin Houston Notes *The Blue Water dub keeps the original Japanese credits, only subtitling them. *The Japanese version and the Blue Water dub states that GT takes place five years after DBZ while the FUNimation dub states that it takes place a decade after DBZ. *Giru is referred to as "Gil" in the Blue Water dub. *General Rilldo is renamed "General Lock" in the Blue Water Dub. *Susan Huber replaces Kara Edwards as Videl. Why is unknown, though is most probably to make the character sound more mature after the time passing. This change didn't stick since Edwards continues to voice Videl in future dubs. *In Episode 40, one of the boys in the arcade that Goten attempts to persuade into evacuating the Earth bears a strong resemblance to Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho. As a nod to this, the character is voiced by Kuwabara's English voice Christopher Sabat. Transmission Video Releases Note, the FUNimation dub is the only dub to have an official release on video. External Links *[http://www.dragonballgt.com/ Funimation Dragon Ball GT website] *''Dragon Ball GT'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Dragon Ball GT'' (anime) at the Anime News Network Category:Anime Category:Canadian Dubbing Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Toei Animation Category:Anime from the 1990's Category:FUNimation Category:Blue Water Studios Category:Anime aired on Toonami Category:Multi-Dubs